Not Just Me Against the World
by astracindel
Summary: Xander wasn't expecting to find the Scoobies 2.0 when he became the Watcher for a slayer in Lima. Now he knows how Giles must have felt. Not a Slayer/Watcher fic SLASH. Est Spike/Xander, mention Kurt/Blaine eventual Kurt/Puck, Rachel/Sam.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any other publicly recognized material. No copyright infringement intended. No profit is being made from this work.

Rating: M over all

Summary: Xander wasn't expecting to find the Scoobies 2.0 when he became the Watcher for a slayer in Lima. Now he knows how Giles must have felt.

A/N: There **will be slash**. You have been warned. Spike/Xander as an established relationship, mentions of Mr. Berry/Mr. Berry and, Blaine/Kurt possibly becoming Puck/Kurt. Also Sam/Rachel. I am speeding up season two so that it fits better for my time line, with all events through Regionals taking place by the beginning of December. Possible spoilers for all of Buffy and all seasons of Glee.

**(Not Just) Me Against the World**

**Chapter One**

Noah Puckerman considered himself a bad-ass. He knew he was sexy, had abs and guns that made girls giddy and other guys envious, and he wasn't afraid of anything. What he witnessed cutting across a local cemetery, on his way home from his latest attempt to convince Zizes to give him a chance, gave him...pause, however. His mom had not let him have the keys back to his truck after his time in juvie, and Lauren wouldn't give him a ride, so he was left with no choice but to walk. Cutting across the graveyard took half a mile off his trek. He usually preferred to stay to the lit streets, but it was after 11pm, he was tired, cold, and just wanted to get home and collapse in his bed. As he was rounding a corner midway through his shortcut, he could hear what sounded like a fight ahead of him.

Slowing his pace, he tried to stay hidden from what was going on. He may be a bad-ass, but his stint in juvie had taught him that there were bigger bad-asses out there, and while he wasn't afraid, he wasn't stupid either. Stopping behind a large tree that had been planted decades before, Puck spotted two figures going at it all out with a third standing off to one side watching. The two fighters weren't pulling any punches and were using moves Puck wished he'd had when he was in his fight club. They were moving faster than anything Puck had ever seen before. Although he couldn't make out the faces, it looked like the dude with the bleach blond hair was getting the better of the other, even from thirty feet away Puck could hear the unmistakable sound of bones snapping. Puck closed his eyes for just a second and shook his head in wonder. When he opened his eyes the second guy was just gone. Puck looked around trying to find where he had run off, but there was no trace of the second fighter.

Completely dumbfounded by the second fighter's disappearance, Puck decided he should make himself scarce, no since inviting trouble if he could avoid it. He **was not** going back to juvie. He turned around to move away and let out a very manly squawk. Standing no more than five feet behind him was a...pirate. He'd only just realized he'd lost track of the third guy while watching the fight that had been going on. The brown haired guy was a couple of inches taller than Puck, and if the tight black tee he was wearing was any indication, just as buff. He couldn't be totally sure though due to the heavy coat the guy was wearing to fight off the cold that is Lima, Ohio, in winter. Faded jeans and a pair of heavy combat style boots Puck would love to have completed his look.

"You okay, kid?" the guy asked, his hands shoved in his pockets. Puck guessed he was trying to look nonthreatening...but the dude as a freaking pirate. The whole eye-patch thing just did not work for the "I'm harmless" act the guy was trying to pull off.

"Isn't it time for all good little boys and girls to be in bed?" a British accent whispered right into his ear.

"Gah," Puck gasped as he jumped away from the blond man behind him. This guy was about an inch shorter than Puck. Bleach blond hair, tight black jeans and tee, a beat up pair of Doc Martins and a black leather duster that Puck would give his left nut to have. He'd had himself fixed, not like he needed it.

The pirate snorted. "Don't give the kid a heart attack."

"Yer right. I'd never hear the end of it if I caused the death of one of Lil' Star's friends," the blond huffed.

"Yup. That verbal beat down and guilt trip would put anything Dawn can do to shame," the pirate agreed with a broad smile.

"Wha..." the blond spluttered. "I'm the Big Bad, I don't do guilt."

"Mister Gordo," the other guy smirked.

"Stuff it wanker," the blond guy grumbled. "Might still get that lecture, I think we broke the Mr. T wannabe."

Puck had been listening to the two men, his head bouncing back and forth like a ping pong ball, mouth hanging open in shock. He had no idea who these two men were, apparently they knew someone who knew him though. _Who the hell is Lil Star?_ He was brought back to his senses with the pirate snapping his fingers right in front of his face.

"Hey kid, snap out of it. His bark is worse than his bite. No one is gonna hurt ya."

"You like it when I bite," the blond smirked.

"Shut it, Spike. I think he's in shock," the pirate snapped.

Realizing he was looking like a total wuss, Puck snapped his mouth shut and glared at the two. "I'm not in shock, and I'm not a kid. I'm a bad-ass."

The pirate gave an amused snort while the blond laughed loudly. "Sure, T. That hair went out with the A-team in the eighties."

"Says the Billy Idol wanna be and what's with the pirate look?" Puck growled. No one insulted the 'hawk.

"Oi, he totally stole that look from me!" the blond, Spike the other guy had called him, cried indigently.

Puck looked at the dude who couldn't be past late twenties unbelieving. "Sure dude. What, you one of those sparkling vampires the girls are all drooling over? 'Cause, if you aren't there's no way **he** stole that look from you. Dude is like, ancient."

"Oi, I don't sparkle!" Spike cried, offended. The pirate beside him laughed loudly while the blond continued to grumble. "Soddin' writers with their sparklin' emo angst ridden, bad hair...impotent...Think those writer chits met Angel?" Spike asked, sending his friend into another round of laughter.

Puck watched the two wondering if he could just slip away unnoticed. It was way later than he wanted to be out and he was freezing. "Whatever dudes," Puck said as he turned to leave.

"Hold on kid, we'll give you a ride home," the pirate offered.

"Don't need a ride," Puck claimed.

"I can hear your teeth chatterin' from here, T," Spike challenged. "We'd be in for it just as much if you got pneumonia or died of hypothermia and Lil Star found out we didn't give you a ride."

"Come on kid. It's nearly midnight and freezing. We're parked at the entrance," the pirate said, walking away.

"Name's Puck, not kid or **T**," Noah grumbled, beginning to follow the other two.

Spike snorted. "Yeah, real bad-ass. Mohawk and named after a something that getting slapped around. Freakin' teenagers."

"Like you have any room to criticize nicknames, Spike. I'm Xander."

"What happened to that other guy?" Puck asked as the neared the entrance. "You were giving him a real beat down. He try to mug ya or something?"

Xander and Spike exchanged a quick look before Spike answered. "Poofter thought he was some kind of big bad, he ran off when he realized who the real Big Bad is."

"Dude runs fast, I just closed my eyes for a second and he was gone."

"Yeah, that whole fight or flight thing, amazing what adrenaline can let you do," Xander shrugged, stopping beside a black H-3.

"Dude," Puck gasped in awe.

"Pretty sweet, huh," Spike grinned. "Get in."

Puck stood in indecision for about thirty seconds. One one hand, he didn't know these guys at all and he'd just seen the blond beat the crap out of some other dude that just disappeared. On the other hand though, this was a **H-3**, no way was he gonna pass up the only chance he'd probably ever have to ride in one of those. Reminding himself he was a total bad-ass and could give as good as he got if those two tried anything, he climbed into the back seat.

"Sweet."

"The beauty of a corporate spending account," Xander grinned at the dazed boy. "Where to Puck?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural or any other publicly recognized material. No copyright infringement intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**Chapter Two**

It had been three days since Puck had his run in with The Pirate and Billy Idol. The ride to his house hadn't been very eventful. The two men mostly left him to his thoughts while bickering with each other, only asking Puck for directions. Puck did admit to himself, the bickering had been pretty funny. Spike had kept proclaiming his Big Bad-ness with Xander giving sarcastic jibes that shot down every one of the blond's claims. Some of the comments left Puck fairly sure the two were a couple. Not that it mattered to Puck. Hummel was gay and pretty cool, Puck considered him a friend, and Berry's dads had been alright when he'd met them at her house. He was kinda proud of himself, he definitely thought he was a better person than when he joined Glee last year.

He'd spent the last few days trying to figure out who the Lil Star was and why they would be upset if something happened to him. It was Friday now, the last day before Christmas break, and Puck was still clueless as to who the two had been talking about, though. He'd expected someone to come up to him and ask about his encounter with the two, or at least have someone giving him curious glances, but nothing. Puck huffed to himself as he entered the choir room for the last class before he was free for two weeks. He didn't like not knowing things. He planned to spend part of break looking for the two guys to get some answers. He wanted to know who would care enough about him to lecture the two men, and something about the way that third guy just disappeared didn't sit right, he had questions about that too. His mom and sister had left that afternoon to spend the next two weeks with his Aunt in Columbus. His mom wouldn't let him go because of his probation...thank god he had already completed the community service...not that he wanted to go anyway. So, he was going to have plenty of free time to find out what was going on.

Puck watched Hummel strut into the room. He looked better than before he had to transfer to Dalton. Right before he left he looked like he was afraid of his own shadow. Puck didn't know exactly what had been going on, just that it had something to do with that jerk Karofsky. Hummel had been bullied for as long as Puck had known him; doing most of it himself before joining Glee. No matter how many dumpster dives or slushy facials though, the smaller boy had always held his head high and given a verbal smack down worthy of any diva. Karofsky had done something to put real fear into the boy though, and Puck didn't like it at all. Hummel was one of his, and no one messed with anything Puck considered his. So, Puck made sure to keep a close eye on the boy since his return to McKinley. Whatever had happened seemed to have been taken care of, but Puck was going to make sure no one else did anything to the boy. Although he would never admit it aloud, he was glad to see Hummel back in full diva mode. Having a boyfriend probably helped with that too. Puck wasn't sure of that Blaine dude though, something about him was just...off.

The other gleeks settled into the room, inevitably sitting in the couples the group had formed. Noah rolled his eyes thinking of all the different pairings that had occurred; talk about keeping it all in the family. Still, even with all the hook ups and break ups, the glee club was the tightest group in the school. They belonged to each other, and had each others backs. For all of their infighting, he pitied anyone who threatened anyone in the group. The beat down the other guys, damn probation, had given Karofsky was proof of that. They were the only ones allowed to terrorize each other.

Being the last chance before break, Mr. Schue let them have a free for all. Everyone took turns singing, whether in groups or as a solo, getting into the holiday spirit, even if Chanukah had already come and gone for he and Rachel. The room was filled with dancing and laughter, for once no drama breaking out between the various divas in the room. Rachel was doing her daily solo, _Winter Wonderland_ this time, when a new voice joined the diminutive Jewish girl. Everyone was startled to see a new girl had joined them. She was tall with long chestnut hair and a body that put Santana to shame. Apparently Rachel knew the girl, her face lit up as the two finished the song together.

"Dawn!" Rachel exclaimed, wrapping the girl in a hug as soon as the song had ended.

_Dawn?_ Puck sat up quickly. Those guys had mentioned a Dawn. Puck could have smacked himself. _Lil Star_...Rachel with all those gold stars she uses anytime she writes her name. He never would have suspected Rachel Berry of all people to know anyone like Xander and Spike though, so he didn't feel too bad for not figuring it out.

"Need air," Dawn gasped. Rachel immediately released the taller girl with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry."

"I'm happy to see you too," she laughed.

"What are you doing here? Is everything okay in Cleveland?" Rachel asked, worry tinting her tone as she ran her eyes over the girl.

"Geez, everything is fine! Why does everyone think something is wrong when I show up unannounced?" Dawn groaned. Rachel just raised an eyebrow. "It's not Tuesday."

Everyone else looked on confused by the statement as Rachel laughed. Clearly they were missing something.

"Rachel," Mr. Schue interrupted. "Do you want to introduce us to your friend?"

"Oh! I'm sorry," Rachel blushed. "Everyone, this is Dawn Summers, my best friend. Dawn, meet the New Directions." Puck noticed Sam sit up at the girls name, he wondered what that was about.

"You're really good," Mr. Schue complimented. "Do you preform?"

"No!" Dawn exclaimed. "Sorry, no. Bad experience with the whole musical thing."

"Sweet," Brittany smiled with a far away look. Dawn gave the girl a startled look before turning to the others.

"It's nice to meet you all," Dawn smiled. "Let's see if I can get everyone right." Dawn then proceed to point and name every member of glee, much to their astonishment. "You guys rocked at Regionals. Sorry I didn't get to meet you all then, but we had to get back to Cleveland." Dawned turned back to Rachel with an accomplished grin.

"So what are you doing here? How long will you be staying?" Rachel asked, nearly vibrating in excitement.

"Well, I'm only going to be in Lima for a couple of hours," Rachel's face fell, "because **we** are going to Chicago for three days as your Chanukah/birthday present. They're doing _Les Miz_ at _The Amphitheater_, we own a box there and we're staying in our Penthouse at _The Peninsula_, which just happens to be right across the street from Saks and Neiman Marcus. Oh, and your dads already know. Xan cleared it with them last week. We're leaving in a little while and coming back Monday evening. Then I'll be staying with Xan and Spike through break. Surprise!"

"Oh. My. God!" Rachel squealed, tears in her eyes. "You guys don't need to do this, really."

"Psshh," Dawn waved away the protest. "You're my best friend and we hardly ever get to see each other. What's the point of owning a box and Penthouse if they're not going to be used? All the shopping is on the Council. Sam and Dean are in the area taking care of some things and they promised they'd play pack mule for us when we go shopping. They've missed you too. Rona and Molly are in the city and want to see you and of course Xan and Spike are going to be there."

Rachel laughed at the devious grin on her friend's face. "How long have you been planning this? And how did you get those two to agree to go shopping?"

"Since Regionals. They feel bad for not making it back in time to see you. I can't wait! I haven't been able to do any real shopping since moving back from Rome."

A choking/gasping gurgle broke the two out of their conversation, bringing their attention back to the forgotten teens in the room. Everyone had shocked expressions, some looking incredibly envious. The choking sound was coming from Kurt who looked like he was about to have a stroke. "Chic..._Miz_..pent...Saks," the boy whimpered.

Dawn gave them a devious grin, dropping one more bombshell on the group. Looking at Rachel she said, "There is enough sleeping space for eight, and the box holds ten so if you want to invite anyone..."

"I'm going!" Kurt yelled, causing several chuckles. "Dad and Carol are going to Akron this weekend for some alone time anyway. I'll just tell Dad Rachel's dads have already agreed and an adult will be present the entire time. Oh, I've got to pack."

"Sam and Dean Winchester?" Sam asked. Dawn and Rachel nodded, looking at the boy in surprise. Sam smiled. "They're my cousins. I'll tell my parents. The family business keeps everyone busy, so we really don't get to see each other." Sam chuckled at the bug-eyed expression on both girls.

"Right, okay," Dawn gulped. "Anyone else?"

"Me," Brittany said, dreamily. "I'll have to make sure Lord Tubbington has enough food. Sparkly," she smiled at Dawn, causing the girl to give her another nervous glance.

"I'd like to go," Tina said softly. "As long as someone can assure my parents there will be an adult, they should let me."

Rachel smiled at the girl. "We'd love to have you. Xan or my dads can talk to your parents for you." Tina smiled broadly and nodded.

"Ready girls?" a man's voice asked from the doorway.

Puck perked up. The Pirate, Xander, was leaning against the doorway, arms crossed across his chest. Hell yeah, he was going to get some answers. "I'm coming."

"What about your probation, Noah?" Rachel asked, her smile falling. She did feel bad for the limitations the boy had, but he had brought it on himself.

Damn it. He'd forgotten about that. "What they don't know won't hurt 'em. Mom and Sarah left for two weeks this afternoon, not like anyone will care where I am." Puck huffed.

"Right," Xander smirked at the boy. "Give me the name and number of your PO and I'll get you cleared, kid." Puck was about to protest. He was a bad-ass, he didn't report to anyone. But, he did not want to go back to juvie. He nodded his assent. "Good idea. Then I'll call your mom and let her know you're covered. No way anyone is coming with without me talking to parents first."

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Mr. Schue asked, staring suspiciously at the man.

Xander pushed away from the door and walked over to the teacher. Holding his hand out, "Xander Harris. Unofficial big brother of those two," he indicated Rachel and Dawn, "and the new wood shop teacher starting next semester."

"Oh! Well, it's nice to meet you," Mr. Schue shook his hand.

"Wood shop?" Rachel asked.

"I'm bored to death, and I may just stake Spike, and not in the happy fun way, if I don't get some time away from him." Xander clapped his hands as the final bell of the day sounded. "Right then. Everyone that's coming with, lets get the responsible parent type people contacted. We've got a couple of hours before we leave."

The ones who knew there was no way their parents would let them go, or had other plans, filed out of the room grumbling about the unfairness of it all.

"Wait, how are we all getting to Chicago?" Tina asked.

"Private jet," Dawn shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Corporate perk?" Puck smirked, catching Hummel before he hit his head from his faint.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural or any other publicly recognized material. No copyright infringement intended. No profit is being made from this work.

A/N: Please be patient through the first several chapters as I get everyone worked into the story, not a lot will be happening until after.

**Chapter Three**

After several phone calls assuring parents he was more than capable of handling a small group of teenagers after working at a private girl's school in Cleveland; there would be adult supervision at all times; and giving his, Spike's, Dawn's and Rachel's cell numbers...all of the parents had agreed to the impromptu trip. Well, except for Brittany's parents. The girl said she wasn't really sure where they were, no one had answered any of the numbers he had called, and after hearing about her summer in the sewers Xander decided it would be safer for the girl to come with them, parental permission or not. _How did the girl not get eaten during the summer? I thought Willow's parents were absent._

It had been dark for half an hour, so Spike was already at the Allen County Airport making sure of everything with the jet. Burt and Carol were going to drop Kurt off on their way to Akron. Tina's and Sam's parents were also going to bring their kids. Xander was prepared for more questions from the protective parents. Finding out there was a hunter in Lima had surprised Xander, the guy did admit he tried to stay out as much as possible for his family. Still, something about Dwight Evans' voice was bugging Xander, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

They'd picked up the bag Rachel's dads had ready for her and made sure Lord Tubbington would have plenty of food for a couple of days. They were currently waiting on Puck to throw some things in a bag and join them in the H3. Xander had not been a happy camper after speaking with Puck's PO. He'd had to listen to twenty minutes of the lady degrading the kid. She'd gone on and on about how Puck was a lost cause; that Xander would just be wasting his time trying to expose the boy to anything "cultural". Then his mother had been just a bad! He could never imagine calling one of "his girls" a disappointment. With that kind of "support" how did they ever expect the boy to do anything? Rachel had spoken of the boy often. It was clear she really cared and worried about him. From what Xander could tell, he was actually a good kid that had just been dealt a crap hand in life, making the best he could of it without any real guidance. Well, Xander would be in Lima for at least the next year and a half, maybe he should see what he could do about that joke of probation and that PO. The back door of the H-3 opened, interrupting his inner musings. Puck climbed in the backseat with Rachel and Brittany, tossing a battered duffel bag into the cargo area. Ensuring everyone was buckled in, Xander headed out to the airport.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Everyone else was loaded on the plane. Xander had not been mistaken. Burt Hummel and the Cohen-Changs had grilled him for another twenty minutes before deciding their kids would be safe. Mr. Hummel had lead the interrogation, and if Xander hadn't faced a pissed off slayer on a near daily basis for the last decade of his life, he'd probably been intimidated. After Brittany's and Puck's families, Xander was happy to see someone with so much interest in their child's life. He was relieved Dawn had already been on the plane when Sam's dad dropped him off. He'd final been able to figure out what was wrong with the man's voice. He was not looking forward to the call he needed to make to Buffy. He really hated the guy for putting him in this position; he'd always known the man was a lying coward. He just hopped he could make it without Sam and Dawn finding out on their own. Seeing the last of the bags going into the plane, Xander headed up the steps ready for take off.

Spike must have been speaking with the pilot, only the teens were visible when he entered the plan. You could almost see each one of them vibrating with excitement. They were all babbling, laughing and gesturing excitedly with their arms. Xander's chest swelled seeing the smile on Rachel's face. The girl had had a hard time since finding out she was a slayer. At first, she thought all of her dreams of being a star on Broadway were destroyed. They were able to assure her otherwise. There were five slayers in each borough of New York City. Two teams of two would patrol, with one slayer on down time. It may take some juggling, but they had all assured Rachel they could work things out, or she could just step back if she wanted. That idea was immediately shot down by the diva. Like all slayers, there was no walking away once she knew. She'd had a hard time in Cleveland for the semester she was there her Freshman year. By her own admission, the girl could be abrasive and many of the other girls just couldn't handle the star-to-be. Then, after coming to Lima, that same personality had caused the girl to go through four Watchers. Realizing that if Cordelia and Anya had ever had a love child it would be Rachel, it was decided that the only one who could possibly be a good Watcher for her was Xander. So, with the start of the new school year Spike and Xander found themselves settled in Lima for the foreseeable future; as of two years ago, where Xander went, Spike went. Speaking of the blond, he was walking down the aisle, taking a seat next to Rachel.

"Hi Spike! These are my friends Tina, Kurt, Sam, Brittany and Noah," she introduced as everyone buckled themselves in.

"Yeah, Xan and I met Mr. T there a couple of nights ago. Gave him a ride home," Spike smirked. Before Rachel could ask any questions Spike continued. "Glad the nancies let you come."

"Don't call them that!"

"Wot, it's what they are. Or would you prefer arse bandits, pillow biters, fudge packers, knob-gobblers..."

"Shut up Spike!"

"They agreed with me the other day that it was a miracle they'd not burned down yer entire neighborhood, they're such flamin' poofters."

"What is your problem, Spike? Who pissed in your Wheatabix?" Rachel ground out.

"Oi, just callin' it like I see it. Might need ta grow a pair if ya can't take it."

"I can't believe you! One more word and I'm going to knock your head off!"

The other teens were watching the exchange with growing looks of horror. They had never heard Rachel yell like that. Kurt was pulling in on himself, and Puck was completely confused, he was positive Spike and Xander were together. What the hell?

"Come on little girl, get out of your seat and do it," he smirked.

"I can't get out of my seat until...oh," Rachel said, looking out the window. Her anger was completely gone. Then to the growing confusion of her friends, she smiled widely. "Thank you Spike."

"One broken hand from you is enough, ta very much," he grinned at the flushed slayer. "You know, yer dads just throw the insults right back. Might want to learn a thing or two from them before ya give yerself a stroke."

Dawn and Xander finally succumbed to the looks of shocked horror on the other faces, breaking down into hysterical laughter. Catching her breath, Dawn explained, "Rachel absolutely hates take-offs. She's fine during the flight and landing, but just about has a nervous break down when taking off. We went to LA in October, and she squeezed Spike's hand so hard she cracked a couple of the bones. So, Spike was distracting her the best way he knows how, by being a total ass."

"But those names are horrible!" Tina protested. "Look at Kurt!"

Finally looking at her friends, Rachel gasped at the look of pain on her friend's face. "Oh, Kurt. I'm so sorry!" Rachel was out of her seat and trying to comfort the shaking boy in a blink.

"That was totally uncool, dude," Puck growled.

"Hey kid," Spike addressed the shaken boy. "No harm meant. Didn't say anything I haven't said about Xan in the last two years."

"What?" Kurt choked.

"What the bleached menace is trying to say in his own unique way," Xander smacked the back of the blond's head, "is he's sorry. He knew Rachel would understand, but he didn't think about anyone else, as usual. Sadly, he'll probably say or do something to offend someone every few minutes, just know he's harmless."

"Oi, I'm not harmless," the blond protested.

"No kidding," Puck muttered, thinking of the other night.

"Wait, I'm confused. You're okay with him calling you those degrading names?" Sam asked. Tina nodded, she was just as confused.

"Sweet William and his dark kitten," Brittany giggled.

Spike's attention snapped to the blond cheerleader. Xander and Dawn were slacked jawed. Rachel had been around the two men long enough to know the stories. "Oh, my," she breathed.

"She said "sweet" when I told them I don't sing and called me "sparkly" earlier," Dawn whispered.

"What? Stop looking at her like that," Kurt snapped.

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry. It's nothing bad. Brittany is a lot like someone we know. It's just a surprise, Dru is pretty unique," Dawn quickly assured the angry teen.

"The stars don't sing to me though," Brittany said calmly. "I just know." With that statement she looked at Rachel, causing the other girl to flinch in surprise. "It's why I wasn't scared in the sewers."

"Now I'm really confused," Tina whimpered.

"Brittany is just very insightful," Xander covered. "Spike and I have been together for a bit over two years now and I've known him for nearly ten. I learned a long time ago to ignore anything he says."

"You're gay?" Kurt screeched.

"Ha, I knew it," Puck smirked.

"Not soddin' gay," Spike grumbled.

"But you guys are together?" Sam questioned. Looking at Xander, "But he's a..."

"Total jerk," Xander jumped in. "I couldn't agree more."

"Humans and their soddin' labels," Spike said. "I want Xan. I have Xan. Simple as that. He can keep up with me, I trust him at my back, plus he has a a totally fuckable arse and a mouth that could suck..."

"Spike!" Dawn squealed. "TMI! Oh my god. I heard Anya enough times, I know he's a viking in the sack. I don't need to know about his gay viking prowess too."

The cabin fell silent for a few seconds after the outburst. Then there was a snort, quickly followed by another. Soon everyone was laughing uproariously, the tension of the last several minutes melting away.

"When did you see Xan and Spike, Noah?" Rachel asked when everyone had calmed.

"Oh, I was taking a shortcut the other night. Stumbled onto them along the way," Puck left out the part about the fight he had witnessed. "They offered a ride, saying the Lil' Star would never forgive them if I died of pneumonia or hypothermia."

"Oh," Rachel blushed.

"Described him to a tee, Star," Spike grinned broadly at the growing blush.

"You accepted a ride from strangers?" Kurt glared. For some reason, that glare made Puck feel little a naughty child.

"I'm a bad-ass. Besides, they have a H-3, Hummel. No way I'm passing up a ride in one of those," Puck shrugged.

"That bad-assness is going to get you killed, Puck," Kurt huffed. Puck felt a flutter in his chest. It may have been said like he was talking to a child, but Puck knew enough about Hummel to know it meant he cared.

"Where are we going to go first?" Tina asked.

Xander and Spike sat back and listened to the teens gossip and laugh for the rest of the flight.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural or any other publicly recognized material. No copyright infringement intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**Chapter Four**

The conversation Xander had had with Buffy Friday evening was not a happy one; especially since she had volunteered to stay at his place to "keep an eye on things". Once Xander was sure the teenagers had fallen to sleep, he'd called Buffy. After the initial pleasantries he had brought up his suspicions regarding Dwight Evans. Buffy had listened in shocked devastation. It broke Xander's heart knowing he was dropping this on her shoulders while she was alone. She assured Xander she was fine. She would do some quiet snooping since she was in Lima anyway. Xander wasn't sure who she was trying to convince that it was probably just someone who looked a lot like someone else. After gaining a promise that Xander would not say anything to Dawn or Sam, Buffy ended the call.

The remainder of trip to Chicago had gone well. The pranking team of the Sam, Dean, Puck and Sam proved to be a holy terror for the others. The surprising team of Tina and Kurt proved they could give as good as they got, and in true diva fashion were positively vicious, doubly so when Xander lost control of Spike and he joined in. Xander thanked all that was holy that the Council owned the suite, because a permanent banning was a close thing.

Dean and Sam had arrived Saturday morning and taken an immediate liking to all of the kids. They took some time getting to know their cousin, with promises of regular visits when they could get to Ohio. The arrival of Sam and Dean claiming exhaustion had allowed Spike to bow out of daytime activities to watch over the two hunters as they rested. Saturday afternoon was spent going to various museums throughout the city. The five glee clubbers had protested when they had not been allowed to pay for anything. Xander waved it off as not being much of a present for Rachel if her friends had to spend all of their money on the boring stuff. The night at the theater went better than he could have dreamed, even with Sam elbowing Dean to stop his snoring. The teens knew the songs and would sing along with the cast. Spike's classical upbringing made an appearance, giving a cultural insight that the teens had never experienced. The glee kids had taken full advantage of being allowed on stage after the performance. Kurt and Rachel had taken center stage and sang _A Little Fall of Rain_, receiving thunderous applause from the cast and crew who still remained.

Sunday the kids took the chance to explore the area immediately around the hotel. Dean had remained with Kurt at Saks when everyone else had given into exhaustion; bodily dragging the boy out when a security guard threatened to call the police so the store could close. Dean nearly removed some jerk's head when he made a degrading comment to Kurt on their way back to the hotel. Kurt had been floored having someone defend him so vehemently. Dean had shrugged it off, stating there was real evil in the world and couldn't stand people who condemned someone for something that doesn't matter. As far as Dean was concerned, gay men were great, it meant more ladies for him. Sam Winchester teased his brother mercilessly for Dean's discomfort for the hero-worship he was experiencing.

Rachel, Dawn, Brittany, and Sam the younger had bonded together. The girls had grilled the boy to find out how much he knew of "the family business" and just how much Brittany "knew". Sam explained that his dad didn't hunt unless there was no choice, but he had made sure his son knew the truth of the world. Sam knew about the slayers and had been told if anything bad were to ever happen he was to make his way to Cleveland. He thought Rachel being a slayer was the coolest thing ever and offered any help he could give. Rachel had blushed brightly and given the typical slayer response of it was "her duty". Xander couldn't help pointing out how Buffy used to tell him the same thing. The satisfied smile that spread across the boy's face was frightening. Xander made a note to keep a closer eye on the boy than he had planned. Brittany had known about Rachel the first time she looked at her. Her summer in the sewers had been spent with a peaceful clan of Aranok demons who protected her from the baddies. When Rachel declared her duty, Brittany just grinned informing the girl "none of us will leave you".

Sam, the older, had taken to Tina. The girl had been painfully shy when the Winchesters had joined their group, refusing to make any kind of eye contact. Sam had gently questioned her, finding her interests. The adults had been surprised with the girl's knowledge of the occult. She explained she'd come across the occult while creating the goth persona she had built for herself and had found all the information fascinating. Some of her knowledge showed her research skills were on par with Sam and Dawn; often referring to the database Willow had put on the 'net to assist the hunters. Sam and Tina had settled together and spent a few hours after _Les Miz _discussing various "myths and legends". Tina's story of how she had convinced Principal Figgins that her father was the king of the vampires had the adults in tears from laughing. Spike did mutter he would have to make sure to reinforce that idea.

Spike and Puck proved to be a horrible influence on each other. The two had started a dare war, with each dare becoming more outrageous. Rachel had nearly had a panic attack when Spike proposed a drinking contest with the mowhawked teen. Not only was Spike contributing to Puck's delinquency, trying to keep up with vampire constitution would have given the boy alcohol poisoning. Xander had put his foot down when needing bail money became a real possibility. Xander really did not think the Chicago PD would take kindly to Puck walking down Superior St. in his birthday suit. Spike walking into the Shanghai Terrace in a pair of Brittany's bikini underwear had just about caused a riot. Kurt had nearly had a stroke when Spike came out of the bathroom in the virtually see-thru pink lacy things.

Sam and Dean headed out Sunday evening. Spike had been watching the group over the weekend. Deciding these were going to be "his kids" he put a call into Giles, in true Spike fashion, Sunday evening. Rona and Vi joined the group Monday morning. Puck's ego took a hit when the bad-ass tried to impress the girls with his "guns", which promptly had the girls in hysterics. Rona declaring he was a "wee little baby man" had not helped. Before the group headed out that morning, Spike handed the kids from Lima fifteen hundred dollars each; Dawn and the slayers had their own Council accounts. After a token protest the teens had squealed excitedly, although Sam and Puck would deny they had indeed squealed. The two slayers acted as tour-guides (and bodyguards) for the group as they explored Chicago's Magnificent Mile. Tina, Kurt, and Puck had found Spike's excuse of being a vampire and bursting into flame if he joined them for their daytime outing quite hilarious. So Xander was left as the only "adult" trying to keep order with six teenagers and two twenty year old slayers. Xander had feared all the shopping bags were going to put them overweight for their return flight.

Luckily the additional bags had not been a problem. They had departed from Chicago shortly after nightfall. Parents had been contacted with an estimated arrival time. Kurt had started and argument with Rachel on who was better Barbra Streisand or Patti Lupone to distract from the take off. Spike had nodded approvingly causing the young man to blush. The two got along very well once Kurt was convinced Spike wasn't a homophobic asshole. They both had a knack for shredding a person with words alone.

Sitting back in his seat, Spike watched the young people. He did not believe in chance, what he'd seen with the group to closely paralleled another group of young people he knew. Evans knew the score and had said he'd be there for his Lil Star. He was another floppy haired pup nipping at the heals of a slayer, refusing to be ignored. Tina, the lil' mouse, was so much like Red before the mojo, with the same thrust for knowledge. Brittany reminded him so much of what his Dru could have been, if Angelus had not driven her completely insane, it hurt. Not that Brittany was completely sane, no seer could ever remain totally sane with the visions. Spike would never tell the boy, but Puck was a bad-ass in the making. He was impressed with the claim the boy subtly put on those he considered his. The boy knew where everyone was at all times, constantly checking their positions. He definitely didn't like the attention Kurt paid to Dean; although Spike doubted Puck even realized he growled every time the boy diva would gaze at the hunter. The diva, Kurt, he worried Spike more than any of the others. He was an explosion waiting to happen. He'd seen the air crackle around the boy anytime he began to express an kind of strong emotion. Then the boy would close down and all that energy would just get sucked back inside. Spike had actually feared for the plane during his distraction of the slayer. An untrained, unleashed...atheist...witch; there weren't many things more frightening in the world.

The entire weekend Spike had watched the strings of fate and destiny bind the group tighter and tighter. A part of him wanted to fight. Rachel and Brittany had already been tapped, they'd make sure they were taken care of, but the others...Spike wanted to rage, make them run far away and not look back, but he knew it was too late. It had been too late as soon as Dawn had come up with the idea of this trip; and she was being wound into the group as well. Right, so only choice was to face it head on. First, contact Red and get someone for Kurt, disarm the bomb before it blew them all up; and put the fear of God in the boy if he ever hoped to survive a vampire attack. They would have to work in some training. Sam and Puck would be all over it, they'd have to present it as self defense training for Brit, Kurt, and Tina. He'd take Star, Sam, and Puck for more intense training, Xan could train Brit, Tina and Kurt. Dawn was trained well enough to work with both groups. They just had to wait for Kurt, Puck and Tina to find out, he was not going to take away what little time of innocence they had left.

Spike was brought out of his plotting by a warm hand engulfing his and a kiss being pressed to his temple. "We'll face whatever is causing them to be brought together and win. Like we always do. Stupid powers." Spike felt a bit of the weight lift from his shoulders, his boy knew the score, too.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural or any other publicly recognized material. No copyright infringement intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**Chapter Five**

Dawn opted to stay with Rachel when they returned Monday evening, so after seeing Puck and Brittany to their homes, Spike and Xander returned home alone. Buffy greeted them when they arrived. Details of the trip had been given and Buffy was assured Dawn was with Rachel and would not be home that evening. "It is him" was all Buffy was able to say before breaking down. Once Buffy collected herself they spent a long time discussing how to handle the situation. Spike's solution was to remove Mr. Evans' head from his shoulders and piss down his neck. Xander wanted to at least let Dawn know, even if they did not confront Sam's father. In the end, Buffy put her foot down. She did not want to be the cause of that type of pain for another family. It was decided they would wait to see if Mr. Evans stepped up of his own accord, and if not, secrets had a habit of not staying secret, no matter how hard you tried. On this one thing, she would not fight fate. After checking in with Dawn and Rachel on Tuesday afternoon, an emotional Buffy returned to Cleveland.

Rachel's dads had to go out of town for a couple of days, so Rachel and Dawn returned to Casa Harris that evening. Brittany called Rachel's cell. Her parents were still gone and Santana was busy with one of the football players. Spike said to tell the cheerleader to pack for a couple of days, she could stay with them. Brittany thanked them quickly and said she and Puck would be there soon. After disconnecting, everyone just shrugged, not questioning the seer's declaration or why she didn't even ask for directions. Thirty minutes later a bouncing Brittany and a confused Puck were entering the house.

"Uh, she just showed up, starting throwing my clothes in a bag, and drug me out the door," Puck explained.

"It's alright," Xander assured, clapping the boy on the shoulder. "If Brittany hadn't called tonight, we would have sent Dawn and Rachel after you two tomorrow. You guys shouldn't be alone."

"I can take care of myself," Puck protested.

"Didn't say you couldn't, pillock," Spike said, on his way to the kitchen. "Said you shouldn't be alone. Alone sucks. 'Sides, we got five bedrooms here, plenty of room for ya to stay any time ya need ta."

"Er, okay then," Puck frowned, not used to adults wanting him around.

"Go on in," Xander smiled. "I'll go see what kind of snacks we have and order pizza. Cheese-less veggie, I know Rach. Puck, Britt?"

"Ohh, lots of meat," Brittany drooled.

"Uh..."

"They order from a place that has Kosher options, Noah," Rachel smiled.

"Really?" Puck asked, surprised. Most people didn't order from there because it was a bit more expensive, or just forgot Puck was Jewish.

"Of course," Xander snorted. "My best friend since I was five was Jewish. She's Wicca now, but she still keeps Kosher. Between her and Rachel, I'd be a dead man if I ordered from anywhere else."

"That's cool, dude. Mushroom and cheese."

"Not a problem. Don't be afraid to speak up around here, kid. Trust me, no one else has any problem, usually at the top of their lungs. Oh, just one thing, Spike has a garlic allergy."

Puck laughed. "Maybe he really is a vampire. He absolutely refused to leave the room during the day while we were in Chicago. Cheese, mushroom, no garlic, extra basil."

"He just didn't want to have to carry any bags," Xander snorted. "I'll get the orders in and see what other snacks we have." Xander followed after Spike.

Dawn and Rachel lead the way into the living room. Puck and Brittany gazed around in amazement. The largest TV Puck had ever seen was on one wall, surrounded by movies and video games. An X box was set up. All of the furniture was set up to ensure an unobstructed view of the television. What really had Puck's attention were the medieval weapons hanging on the wall. Swords, maces, axes were arranged all around the room.

"So cool," he breathed, his hand reaching out to touch the nearest broad sword.

"Real. Not toys!" was shouted from the kitchen.

"How the hell?" Puck asked incredulously, snapping his hand back.

"You're a teenage male. What other reaction would you have?" Dawn giggled.

"That's right," Puck smirked. "And you three ladies have my impressive maleness all to yourselves, what are you going to do about it?"

Dawn and Rachel each grabbed a pillow throwing it at the jock's head. Brittany just swayed where she was standing. "No more shark, it's time to become a dolphin."

"Sure Britt, whatever," Puck grumbled, throwing himself onto the couch.

The girls giggled at Puck's whining while they picked out a movie. Dawn and Rachel debated on some of the horror movies Xander kept in the comedy section. They vetoed the idea, they may not be on a hellmouth right now, but it was better not to invite trouble. Deciding they didn't want to have Spike's whining added to Noah's they chose something with a lot of explosions. Spike and Xander joined the teens shortly after the movie started bearing sodas and a huge bowl of popcorn.

Two movies, six slices of pizza, and enough soda to float a boat later, Puck was returning from the bathroom. He was nearly back to the others when Dawn called out, "Hey, can you grab some bottled water from the fridge?"

Turning into the kitchen and walking to the fridge he yelled back, "Sure, no problem."

"Puck, wait!" Xander yelled just as the refrigerator door swung open. "Dammit."

"Uh, dudes, why are there like, twenty bags of blood in here?" Puck asked nervously.

"Would you believe hemophilia?" Xander asked from the door, being sure not to make the boy feel crowded. Puck looked at him as if he had grown a second head...with horns...and turned purple. "Right. Didn't think so."

"What the hell dude? All that shit about bursting into flames, and the garlic allergy, now this. Is Spike mental or something? One of those freaks that thinks they really are a vampire?"

"Not mental ya git," Spike snorted. "Grab the water and get back in here. Promise I won't come within ten feet of ya, if yer scared."

"I'm a bad-ass. I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Please come back in here Noah," Rachel called.

Puck grabbed three bottles of water and stomped back into the other room. Throwing himself into a chair, as far for Spike as possible, he demanded, "What is going on? I want some answers. What really happened to that guy you were fighting the other night?"

"What? Fighting?" Rachel questioned.

"He came up on us when we were on patrol last week. You had that big history exam the next day. We had it covered without you," Xander waved her concern away.

"Oh no," Rachel groaned, covering her face with her hands.

"What?" Puck yelled, jumping to his feet. "Rachel...**Rachel**...was supposed to be with you? Why the hell would Rachel be with two men in a cemetery in the middle of the night? What the hell have you gotten her into? Rachel, Britt, get your things. I'm not going to let these dudes do...whatever it is they want to do. Come on."

Puck turned to the two girls expecting to see them moving to leave with him. Much to his astonishment however, neither girl was moving. Brittany was smiling brightly at him, and Rachel had a small pleased smile...and was that a tear? A snort from Spike had the footballer snapping his eyes to him.

"You'll do," he nodded approvingly. "Now, get yer knickers outta the twist and sit back down. We ain't gonna do anything to any of ya, and we'd destroy anything that tried."

"Please Noah," Rachel cajoled. "I'll tell you everything. Trust me, there is no one in Lima I would be safer with than Xander and Spike. And thanks...for showing you care. It..it means a lot to me. I care about you too, you know."

"If I don't like what I hear, my guns and I are going to make sure you never bother Berry again."

"You know what, I like you," Dawn piped up as Puck retook his seat. "Oh, oh! You're like what would happen if Xan and Spike ever had a kid...a totally conceited asshole most of the time but a knight in shining armor underneath all the crap."

"Not conceited if it's true," Puck glared and Spike smirked.

"Dawnie, don't say stuff like that!" Xander whimpered. "You never know who Spike's pissed off or who's listening...and let's not forget Willow...it's not like she hasn't offered."

"Congratulations, it's a boy!" Brittany giggled.

"Huh?" Puck shook his head at the blonde. "Whatever. I still haven't heard anything that will stop me from unloading my guns on you two freaks. Someone had better get to explaining. And Brittany, how do you know about all of this?"

"You're absolutely correct, Noah. We did get a bit distracted," Rachel took a deep breath. "Well, since you most likely would never be exposed to any of this if it wasn't for me, I'll explain. The summer before Freshman year this guy showed up on our doorstep..."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural or any other publicly recognized material. No copyright infringement intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**Chapter Six**

"What's for breakfast?" Puck asked as he collapsed at the table the next morning, immediately putting his head down.

"Good morning to you, too. Yes, I did sleep well, thank yo so much for asking. I hope you slept well also," Dawn drawled, throwing a heated look at the boy.

"Whatever," he mumbled without raising his head.

"Are you okay, Noah?" Rachel asked. He hadn't declared them all crazy or gone running into the night when he discovered their secret. She hated that another of her friends was being dragged into this world. He had not been happy, but he had listened, taken their proof and believed...he had stayed. Rachel couldn't help the warmth that flooded her looking at the foot player. He had stood up **for her**. Noah had been furious for her. When Xander had told him he could just walk away, he'd ripped into the Watcher with a fierceness she'd never seen before. Once Puck was sure they understood he was not leaving, he had then proceed to describe, in graphic detail, all the things he would do to Spike and Xander if anything ever happened to her. Spike had been impressed.

"I'm fine," Puck looked at the small singer. "Still processing, but it's all good. Where's Sparkles?"

Dawn, Rachel and Brittany let out small giggles from their seats at the table.

"Oh, I can't wait for him to hear the new name," Xander guffawed from his position at the stove. "Vampire. Vampire hours. He'll be up two-ish. Master Vamps don't have to sleep through the entire day. We have eggs, turkey bacon, biscuits and country gravy for us normal type people. There's vegan stuff over there for the crazy person."

"Just because I don't want to consume the flesh of poor defenseless animals or their embryos does not mean I'm crazy," Rachel huffed.

"We're going to do another health check, Rachel. As long as you stay healthy, you can eat whatever you want. But, if I find that it's not enough for that slayer metabolism, you will be having a diet change. Even if I have to tie you up and use a funnel to poor it directly into your stomach."

"What?" Puck growled, ready to defend his friend.

"A slayer burns double the calories we do on a normal day," Dawn explained. "More if they have to be really active, fights and stuff. Rachel has actually been doing really well with the vegan stuff, she does a lot of protein supplements and stuff to compensate. But if she gets really injured, she'd need more for her body to heal the way it needs. Injuries that would have us down for weeks heal in a matter of days for a slayer. She'd need **real** food for her body to keep up with the stress."

"I'll help tie you down," Puck gave Rachel a hard stare causing the girl to blush. Turning his attention to Xander, "Then I'll kick your ass for letting her get that way."

"Duly noted," Xander deadpanned, placing the food on the table.

"Noah, that's not realistic. I'm a slayer. I'm going to get hurt. If someone tries to protect me, they'll end up dead."

"She's right," Brittany joined the conversation. "You can't protect her all the time, Puck. It doesn't work that way. You'll be in the way. I've **seen** Rachel. She can take a lot more than you think. You can't keep thinking of her as a "girl". She's a slayer."

"Tell you what," Xander interrupted before an argument could start. "After we eat, why don't you do some sparring with Rachel? We have a training room set up in the basement."

"Sparring? I'm not going to hit Rachel!"

"Oh good grief!" Dawn shouted. "Quite being "me man, you gurl". I can kick your ass right now Puckerman! If you want to be part of this, get your head out of your ass and get with the program." Dawn viciously stabbed an egg.

"I'm a bad..."

"Stop Noah. They're right. Obviously, just hearing the facts aren't enough. After breakfast we'll show you what we've been trying to tell you. Now eat," Rachel thumped the boy on the shoulder...hard.

"Ow," Puck rubbed his shoulder but began to eat.

The group began eating in silence. After a few minutes conversation started up again. Rachel and Dawn began to tell some stories of Rachel's time in Cleveland. Brittany and Puck would ask questions of some of the terms they were not familiar with..._What the hell was a Scooby?_

Eventually Puck asked, "How'd you get Figgins to hire you for the wood shop position? He's been too cheap to hire anyone since the last dude cut his thumbs off."

"You've met Spike. I've been with him twenty-four seven since September. I'm about to go insane!" Xander exclaimed. "I have to find something to do, I hate not having an active job. I worked construction before I lost my eye. Rachel told me about the class and its current lack of teacher. Figured I'd kill two birds with one stone, get away from Spike and have a way to keep an eye on Rachel during the day."

"Giles, my sister's Watcher, was the librarian when they were in school. It's kind of tradition now," Dawn giggled.

"Noah has a point though," Rachel said. "How did you get Figgins to agree to hire you? The man doesn't want to spend money on toilet paper, let alone a new teacher."

"Told him I'd work for half salary," Xander shrugged. At the disbelieving looks of the teens he continued, "It's not like I need the money. The Council pays for everything. Spike and I are both on salary. This house, the hummer, food...all of it is covered by the Council as part of the care of my slayer. So, I convinced Figgins I was desperate and would take whatever I could. Hell, I'd have done the job for free if it wouldn't have raised too many questions."

"The Council has been around for over a thousand years, guys," Dawn explained, seeing the slack-jawed expressions of the others. "When you consider some of the holdings they have in some of the demon realms, they have more money than some of the oil countries."

"I know they do stuff for the slayers, but who is the Council?" Brittany asked.

"Until about four years ago it was a bunch of assholes in England," Dawn answered. "They got themselves blown up though. It's reformed now, much better for the girls. It's run by my sister Buffy, her Watcher Giles, Willow, she's like this super uber powerful witch, and Xander. Giles, Willow, and Xander have been helping my sister for...what...ten, no eleven years now. Buffy's the longest surviving slayer in history because of them."

"Dude..."

"It's only on paper," Xander protested, uncomfortable with the awed looks he was receiving. "They decided that while I was in Africa for a year. Then I went back to Cleveland and I ran some training classes until it became apparent Rachel needed me more."

"Yeah right. You're just the only one that doesn't think I'm some freak," Rachel snorted. "If I wasn't hated before, I am now for taking you away from everyone."

"Hmm...they are all totally jealous," Dawn nodded.

"I know who to call next time I need bail," Puck smirked.

"Aht," Xander pointed at the jock. "No more stupid shit. It'll get you killed. First rule if you're going to be part of this: Don't die. If you need bail they're had better be a damn good reason...like a giant snake demon attacking and you had to blow up the school."

"Dude, you are like, my hero."

The girls all giggled at the hero-worshiping look. Xander shook his head with a mumbled _Teenagers_, and began to clear the table.

"Rach, Dawn, take them down to the basement and start getting warmed up. I'll be down when I have the kitchen cleaned up."

The four teens stood from the table and made their way to the door off of the kitchen. Brittany and Puck found themselves in a room that would put any gym to shame. The entire basement had been set up for training. There were mats covering the entire floor and some on the walls. A couple of heavy bags were hanging off to one side, a balance beam, treadmill and elliptical, weights, and more weapons were set up around the room. Puck wandered over to the weight set and noticed it was currently set for four hundred pounds.

"Holy crap."

Seeing what had is attention Dawn explained, "Spike had Rachel doing a light workout before you guys got here yesterday."

"**Light workout**?" Puck quickly controlled his reaction. "Yeah right. Nice one." With a roll over her eyes, Rachel got herself ready and quickly pressed out a set of ten. "I think I may need to sit down."

"Rachel's like a super hero," Brittany giggled.

"Wait, if you can do that, why'd you just lay down during the football game?" Puck asked with an accusatory tone.

"Really Noah," Rachel huffed. "What would have happened if I didn't pull back enough? I can run thirty miles per hour, bench press seven hundred pounds, and tie re-bar into a pretzel. I could have seriously injured someone if I miscalculated. It's too easy for me to hurt someone to take that kind of chance for a **game**. I can barely open my locker without taking the door off."

"Buffy did that so many times," Dawn chuckled.

Puck shuddered as the image of Rachel doing a full out tackle crossed his mind. "Fine," he grumbled, "so not fair."

"Come on, let's get warmed up. Xan will make us start as soon as he's done. I, for one, do not want any cramps this early in the morning," Dawn said as she moved to the center of the room and began to stretch.

"I'm just going to watch this time," Brittany smiled. "This will be so much fun."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural or any other publicly recognized material. No copyright infringement intended. No profit is being made from this work.

A/N: Warning…Blaine is shown in a not so flattering light this chapter. There will be future Blaine bashing, although I'll try not to make it too bad. There may also be bashing of other characters…*cough* Finn*cough* later in the story, so be warned.

**Chapter Seven**

Puck had needed some time to himself to process everything. He was wandering around the streets of Lima, during the day, to process everything that had been happening over the last few days. Rachel freakin' Berry was a VAMPIRE SLAYER. Vampires were real; and apparently so was every other monster. Dragons were real! Now that was pretty sweet. Not that he really wanted to see one, at least not until he had a better handle on all of this. So, little miss diva was a super hero…wasn't that just a kick in the teeth for his ego. She'd been fighting vampires for a couple of years now apparently. How had they not known about this? Well, he'd never really cared before, but now she was one of his girls; he took care of what was his.

Spike was a vampire. He had actually met a real live…err…real vampire. That was pretty cool. Of course, he had listened to what Xander and Spike had told him, and he had no desire to meet any other vampires. He kinda liked being alive, thank you very much. Puck had to admit, those two were pretty cool. They took him in without even thinking about it. They trusted him with one of the biggest secrets in the world. He didn't remember anyone ever showing him that kind of trust. It felt pretty freakin' awesome. He wasn't going to do anything to screw this up.

That sparring match between Rachel and Spike had really opened his eyes. For all that he was a bad ass; they totally proved he was nothing more than a baby in the scheme of this new world. He had a lot of training to do. He had every intention of being right there to help his girl out, and he'd make damn sure he had the skills to do so and not be a liability. And if he got to play a bit of the hero too, well that was pretty sweet. Chicks dug heroes.

Brittany being a seer really wasn't much of a surprise. It actually made Brit make sense. Spike had explained it to him. Because of what she was, Brit just didn't see the world the same way everyone else did. Spike told Puck about his dark princess Drusilla and how she had been a seer as well. Totally bat shit crazy, but still a seer. And it's not like Brittany hadn't said some things over the years that seemed totally nuts at first, to then make total sense later on. Puck would make sure she would be safe too; he'd been warned how some of the baddies want seers.

He continued walking down the streets, letting his thoughts wander where they would, as he accepted this new turn his life was taking. He had just turned a corner when a body slammed into him and kept right on going.

"What the hell…Anderson!" Puck yelled at the retreating back. Blaine did not acknowledge his presence and continued to sprint down the street. _The hell?_ Puck shook his head at the odd behavior and continued on his way. As he was nearing an alley that Blaine would have just past, he heard the unmistakable sound of flesh hitting flesh. A sense of dread nearly overwhelmed him as his blood ran cold. Puck began to sprint toward the sound, praying his fears were not right.

"Fucking faggot!" Puck heard as he came to the head of the alley. About mid-way down three guys had a fourth cornered and were beating the life out of him. Puck froze at the sound of a pained filled scream. _Oh god, Kurt!_ One of the burly men was holding Kurt's arms behind his back, making sure he couldn't move. The other two were taking turns punching and kicking him everywhere they could get; all the while spewing hate filled slurs at the defenseless boy. Puck had found himself frozen for a few seconds, unable to believe what he was seeing. He had just started to move to Kurt's defense when Kurt let out the most blood curdling scream Puck had ever heard.

**"Get away from me you homophobic pieces of garbage!"** Kurt raged. A dim light began to surround Kurt, and quickly grew in intensity. Suddenly, there was a loud boom and the men that had been surrounding Kurt went flying through the air. The man that had been holding onto Kurt landed in the dumpster behind them. The two that had been throwing punches slammed into to the wall in front, both making a sickening crunch when they landed. Kurt collapsed to the ground, seemingly unconscious.

Puck was at Kurt's side in an instant. He dropped to his knees and gently looked over his wounded friend. Kurt was a mass of bruised flesh. His left eye was swollen shut; his bottom lip was split; there was a cut running down the right side of his face, like one of the behemoths had been wearing a ring and it cut into his skin. Kurt's shirt was still on him, so he couldn't see the damage. He lifted the shirt to check his abdomen, making sure there was no blood pooling, indicating internal bleeding. Puck ran his hands over Kurt's chest and sides. He gently prodded the ribs, and didn't feel any broken; he was familiar with how broken ribs felt thanks to the fight club. Relieved to find no more than bruises, Puck scooped Kurt into his arms and headed to Xander's. Luckily, he was only about two blocks away.

Puck moved down the streets as fast a he could, while being careful not to jostle his burden. Puck was beyond angry at this point. Those…those…creatures had put their hands on his Kurt! They had hurt him. He wished he had time; he'd make sure they were never able to put their hands on anyone else again. Kurt was more important right now though. He made sure he got a good look at all three, he'd make sure to they got was they deserved, later. But that wasn't all that had his blood boiling. Fucking Blaine Anderson! He was supposed to be Kurt's boy! The pansy had run away and left Kurt to fend for himself. He hadn't even bothered to tell Puck there was trouble. What if Puck hadn't continued down that street? NO! He wasn't going to think like that. He had found Kurt. Granted, he hadn't been much help at the time, but he'd make damn sure Kurt had help now.

He finally made it to the house. He was unable to open the door while holding Kurt. He kicked the bottom of the door as hard as he could, impatient for someone to answer.

"What the hell!" Spike, remaining in the shadow of the house, opened the door with a snarl. "There had better be….what happened?!" He quickly relieved Puck of Kurt's unconscious form and headed to the living room.

"Oh my god, Kurt!" Rachel yelled. "What happened?" She rushed to her friend's side. Taking one of his hands once Spike had him on the sofa.

"I was out for a walk. Just sorting all of this stuff, ya know," Puck began, never taking his eyes off the boy on the sofa. "I was just about to round the corner a couple of blocks down when…**_Anderson_**" he spat the name like a curse, "ran into me. He didn't say a word, didn't even slow down. Didn't think much of it at first, it's not like we're friends or anything. But then, I could hear the sounds of someone getting beat. I ran to that alley a couple of blocks down. There were these three guys. One was holding Kurt while the other two were pounding on him." Pucks voice hitched.

"Oh Kurt," Rachel whimpered.

"I...I froze for a second," Puck ducked his head in shame. "They just kept hitting him, saying all these horrible things. Then Kurt screamed." Puck shuddered at the remembered sound. "He told the homophobic pieces of garbage to get away from him. Then….then this, this light started to form around him. It just kept getting brighter until…**boom!** The guys that had been holding him went flying. Two of them probably have a pretty bad concussion. Then I just grabbed Kurt and ran here."

Xander had brought in the first aid kit and had proceeded to clean Kurt's face and start bandaging him as Puck told them what had happened. "Does he need a hospital?" Xander asked Spike.

"Not really. There's no internal bleeding. He might have a concussion. They just give him a pain killer and send him home for that. We've go that here. He's pretty banged up, but he'll be good as new in a few days." Spike assured, his hand clutching Rachel's shoulder in support.

"How can you be sure there's no bleeding?" Puck asked. Not questioning if the vampire was right, just wanting to know how he knew.

"He can smell the blood," Dawn said from Puck's side. She had silently slipped into the room as Puck was explaining everything. Puck nodded his understanding.

"You got a good look at those guys?" Spike asked.

"Yeah," Puck's voice hardened. "Don't know about the one that ended up in the dumpster, but the other two were out cold when I grabbed Kurt. Made sure I remembered their faces."

"Good. Sun down in about half an hour. We'll head over down there and have a look around." Spike and Puck shared a look promising a world of pain for those that had hurt one of theirs.

"What was that light Puck was talking about?" Rachel spoke up.

"That pet, would have been his powers breaking out. Need to get Willow here sooner than we thought."


End file.
